Il n'en est pas question !
by BoBiDiBaBiDiBoU
Summary: Draco va et veut etre père ..... Mais qu'en pense la mère ? DMHG OS


------------------------------------------------------------------**Il n'en est pas question** !!----------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Il n'en est pas question !!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu as ton mot à dire ? Cela fait prés d'un mois et demi que nous sommes séparés ! et je refuse de le garder, un point c'est tout !

-Tu ne peux pas ... Tu n'en a pas le droit !!!

-Un peu que je vais me gêner, mon cher ! Lui dit-elle en ricanant. L'avortement, ça sert à ça !!!!

Le visage de Draco changea, il avait la possibilité de reprendre le dessus, de lui montrer qui dominait la situation. Un sourire malefoyen s'afficha sur son visage.

-Pourquoi ce sourire, Malefoy ? demanda la jeune femme, perdant soudain sa confiance en elle.

-Parce que vois-tu, ma chérie, ….

-Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! l'interrompit 'elle.

-Comme je disais, l'avortement, lorsque l'on est une sorcière comme toi, est, comment dire, … illégal !! termina-t' il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-NON !! cria-t' elle en s'effondrant sur un fauteuil. Ce … ce n'est pas possible !

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant de trouver dans son regard quelque chose qui pourrait lui montrer qu'il plaisantait, oui, que tout ceci n'était qu'une stupide plaisanterie.

-Tu mens !! lui cracha la future mère. Tu mens pour que je le garde !!!

Elle se leva et se jeta sur lui, pourtant, il ne s'écarta pas, il la laissa s'approcher, il la vit lever ses petits poings serrés. Draco sentit les coups sur son torse, d'abord rapides, puis de plus en plus lents et de moins en moins forts. Elle sanglotait, pleurant en silence puis de plus en plus fort. La jeune femme reposa sa tête sur le torse de son ex-amant. Malefoy l'entoura de ses bras et reposa son menton sur la tête de la jeune femme. Le jeune homme la berça doucement, comme pour la calmer.

-Hermione, je t'aime, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point !!

Il s'écarta pour la regarder. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient brouillés par les larmes. Il la serra plus prés de lui. Les sanglots d'Hermione s'étaient tus.

-Je t'aime trop, Mione. Je t'en prie, … reviens moi, lui dit-il dans un murmure.

En entendant ce surnom, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Draco Malefoy était le seul à l'appeler ainsi, même sa meilleure amie, Ginny Weasley, ne l'appelait pas comme ça.

Elle éloigna son visage du torse de Draco, musclé par les nombreuses séances intensives de quidditch, et regarda l'expression de son visage. A son grand étonnement, il n'était pas vide d'expression comme à son habitude. Draco s'emblait … sincère, sincèrement amoureux, sincèrement amoureusement fou d'elle. Hermione sourit faiblement à cette pensée.

En étant toujours enlacés, Draco se dirigea vers le canapé pour s'asseoir, avec la jeune femme sur les genoux. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme, respirant le parfum enivrant qui lui plaisait tant.

Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, Draco continua :

-Depuis notre séparation …, Il marqua une pose, Tu me manque trop, Mione. Je n'ai plus vu personne, je suis resté terré dans mon manoir depuis plus d'un mois et demi. Pas une seule fille, tu te rends compte ?? Moi, un Malefoy, sans femme pendant un mois et demi ??

Hermione émit un petit rire après cette remarque. Draco, lui, sourit en voyant qu'il arrivait toujours à la faire rire.

-Lorsque tu m'as appelé hier matin, j'avoue ne pas y avoir cru. Puis j'ai imaginé que je te manquais, comme toi tu me manquais. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que tu allais m'annoncer … un enfant. Encore moins que tu voulais … t'en séparer.

Hermione frémit. Comment avait-elle pu penser un seul instant à se débarrasser d'un fœtus ? D'un futur enfant ? Elle avait pensé assassiner un être sans défense !!! Elle se dégoutait elle-même. Soudain, elle se dégagea des bras de Draco et se mit à courir en direction de la salle de bain. Il pensa d'abord l'avoir effrayé avec ses paroles puis, se rappela avoir entendu parler des nausées des femmes enceintes. Il attendu un peu, se leva a son tour et suivit le chemin emprunté par Hermione.

Elle était assise sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain. Son visage trempé prouvait qu'elle venait de se le passer sous l'eau fraiche.

Il s'approcha doucement, se mit à son niveau et lui demanda :

-Mione, …

Elle redressa la tête car il venait de passer sa main sous son menton, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

-De combien de mois es-tu enceinte ?

-Deux et demi, peut-être trois, je ne sais plus. Pourquoi ? lui répondit-elle, intéressée de savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

-Pourquoi … Comment …

Il semblait chercher ses mots.

-Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? Comment ne t'en ai tu pas aperçu plus tôt ?

Hermione se releva, aidée par Draco. Deux yeux gris argentés attendaient ses réponses. Cependant elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant s'asseoir sur le canapé. Draco prit place prés d'elle et finalement :

-Tu te souviens, avant notre séparation, que j'avais beaucoup de travail ?

-Et comment !! s'exclama Malefoy. On avait presque plus le temps de se voir !!! C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle nous avons rompu !

-Tu as déjà entendu parler du déni de grossesse ? continua la future mère.

Draco acquiesça en hochant la tête.

-Pendant cette période, je ne faisais plus attention à moi, trop obsédée que j'étais par mon travail. Puis, quand ça s'est un peu calmé au boulot, je me suis aperçu que j'avais pris un peu de poids, des douleurs au ventre, etc., etc. C'est ma gynécologue…

-Weasley ?

-Oui, Ginny, qui m'a appris la nouvelle. Moi, une médicomage, je n'ai rien vu venir !!

D'abord assise sur le canapé, Hermione se laissa glisser pour se retrouver allongée, la tête sur les genoux du père de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Il put donc aisément caresser les longs cheveux châtains qui lui avaient tant manqué.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? murmura t'elle.

-C'est pourtant simple, toi tu reste à la maison pendant toute la durée de ta grossesse et moi je mets ma carrière d'Auror entre parenthèses, pour pouvoir être toujours prés de toi, lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

-Draco Malefoy … commença Hermione, je crois bien que je vous aime.

-Non, c'est vrai ?? ria Draco. Et bien très chère, je crois que c'est réciproque !!!

Un silence s'installa, ils se fixaient mutuellement du regard. Le regard noisette d'Hermione n'arrivait pas à se détacher de celui de l'homme dont elle portait l'enfant. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds platine s'éclaircit la voix et prononça ces quelques mots d'une voix forte et claire :

-Hermione Granger, voulez-vous devenir ma femme ?

La personne en question se redressa, le regarda dans les yeux et répondit :

-Avec plaisir, M. Malefoy !!

Elle souriait à présent de toutes ses dents, son premier sourire de la journée, son premier « vrai » sourire depuis un moins et demi.

Elle se blottie dans ses bras et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux et ils n'avaient pas l'intention de gâcher cette chance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ceci est ma première histoire tapée sur ordi !!! Sur le papier, cela rendait mieux, mais quand je la lit comme ça, je la trouve … gnangnan !! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Reviews pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase !!!!! Donnez moi votre avis !!

Merci d'avance !!!


End file.
